(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for motor torque control for an electric vehicle with a transmission, and more particularly, to a system and method for controlling motor torque while shifting.
(b) Background Art
For vehicles with an internal combustion engine in the related art, when controlling engine torque in shifting a gear, it is possible to control torque at the level of positive torque because negative torque cannot be generated from the engine and the responsiveness of the engine is poor, and the time for shifting is reduced by clutch control of the transmission.
Further, the amount of torque control in shifting is generally determined by the experience of engineers so precision in shifting control decreases and thus, limiting improvements in the quality of shifting.
An electric vehicle (“EV”) vehicle is driven only by a motor operated by electricity, without using an internal combustion engine. The motor can generate not only positive torque but also negative torque. Thus, for an EV with a transmission, it may be possible to achieve improved shifting quality by measuring a difference in torque control in shifting applied to vehicles with an internal combustion engine of the related art.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is for helping understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.